My Pain
by BetaWolf18
Summary: Toushiro Ichimaru didn't want to be a Shinigami nor nephew of a Lord. He didn't plan to be going to the human world to only lose his powers to a strawberry. Well better him than Rukia. A perquel before Toushiro meet Ichigo.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: All rights belong to their rightful owners**

 **Pairings: one-side Gin and OC; Byakuya and Hisana**

 **Author Note: Toushiro is Gin child and went to the academy the sometime as Momo. Both Toushiro and Momo see each other as siblings nothing else. Also Toushiro related to Byakuya Kuchiki. Toushiro would be OOC since he's growing up differently. If you don't like this story, please go read some other story.**

On a cold December night, a loud shout of pain rang through a small house. A beautiful women lay on a futon panting as she cries out in pain. A man with silver hair, sky blue eyes (which he rarely shows), and his usual mocking smile was not set on his fox face. He worriedly looks at the woman in front of him.

"It be alright Kimiko just a little longer and are little one would be out." The silver hair man said. Kimiko smile painfully at him. "Gin it hurts so much I-I think I cannot continue on." She said painfully. Gin frown a that, but he knows there was a possibility she would not survive the birth of their child. Kimiko came down with an illness not long ago that left her weak.

Gin look into Kimiko sea green eyes that showed nothing but sadness and worry. Gin give a small smile and stated combing throw her long luscious black hair he said to her. "No matter what happens everything would be find. Sure are baby thought it be a good idea to come early. I just know that he or she just wants to see their mother." Kimiko smile at him lovingly.

"Alright I believe it's time for you to start pushing now. Lady Kuchiki- "a nurse maid started as she enters with a few other maids to help her. "It's Ichimaru now. I am no longer apart of the Kuchiki clan anymore." Interrupted Kimiko.

"Yes my apologies my lady." The nurse maid bowed. She and the others move to get everything ready for the baby to come out. Once set the head nurse maid sat between Kimiko legs opening them up to see if she was ready to push. When it was determent Kimiko was ready the nurse maid told Kimiko to push. She screams as he pushes for what seem like endless hours. Gin could only say soothing words and offer his now painful hand thought the night. Then a loud cry of a baby was heard on the break of dawn. The nurse maids hurry to clean the baby and the mother. Once that was done the head nurse give Kimiko her baby.

"Congratulation it's a healthy baby boy. Don't worry about his size it's to be expected when they're born early." The head nurse said. "He so small." Gin said with a proud smile while look down at his little boy. Kimiko chuckle weakly but agree their son was small, he had little tuff of white hair. Their son stared to squeezing his tiny fist looking ready to cry but only to open his eyes, revealing his stunning turquoise eyes. Both Gin and Kimiko gasp upon seeing them. Kimiko then said "Toushiro. That will be his name Toushiro Ichimaru."

"If that's what you wish." Said Gin. Kimiko gave Toushiro to Gin to be hold. Gin smile those rare real smiles at his son. As Kimiko watch them with happiness she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her stomach, she gasps loudly and clutch her stomach. The nurse maids were by her side instantly. They got her to lay back down. During all this little Toshiro wail loudly and Gin could only watch knowing that no matter what they do, Kimiko would not get better. Gin sense her spiritual pressure was very low almost death like after Toshiro came out. Kimiko was dead moments after giving birth to Toushiro.

 **Days later**

Gin was sitting next to an old woman. "Would you watch over him for me, like you once did for me. I have to return to my duties soon. Unfortunately, I can't watch him and keep up my duties. Please Granny." Gin ask the old women. "Of course I will, plus little Momo would love to have another person living here." Gin thank her promising to bring money to help out. "I be back. We have to pay our respects to his mother." Gin said caring Toushiro to the funeral of Lady Kimiko Kuchiki-Ichimaru. As they arrive at the Kuchiki family burial ground Gin was a little surprise to see so many people to show up. Since Kimiko left and discarded the clan name. No surprise Byakuya was there, then again it was Byakuya that insisted his sister be buried with her family. Speaking of Byakuya Kuchiki he was a little distance away from them and Gin move to go greet him.

"Ah Kuchiki nice to see you here." Gin said with a coil smile. "Ever so pleasing to see you Gin." The monotone voice of Byakuya Kuchiki. Gin turn to the burial while adjusting a squirming Toushiro. "Looks like they're about to start, shall we."

"Yes let's go." Words were said, tears were shed and after a half an hour Kimiko was put to rest. Gin know some of those tears were an act. "Ichimaru." Called out Byakuya. "Yes Lord Kuchiki." Tease Gin. Byakuya frown but shrug it off to get to the matter at hand. "I believe it be everyone best interest if Kimiko son would live with me at the Kuchiki manor."

"I don't think so. For it's not best for my little Shiro but you. For he already has lost his mother now you want to take him away from his father. I know you don't like me at all and you also need an heir. Now did I get all that right." Byakuya facial express didn't change. "Yes, most of what you said is true. Though he also would get the best tutors around; don't you think that's a plus."

"No, then he be a little…how you say it…oh that's right. A stuck up." Gin argue. Byakuya grind his teeth but remain calm. "It be no matter you have to return to your Shinigami duties soon. I'm I wrong."

"No your right, but my captain has allowed me to visit my son at least once a week." Reply Gin. "It won't matter Kimiko son would live with me. You would see." With that Byakuya left. Gin sigh and look at a surprisingly quit Toushiro only to see he was asleep. Gin laugh a little "Well little one not sure how you slept through your uncle's and I little spat." Gin said and left to take Toushiro to the old woman place.

Hours road by when dust came Gin unfortunately had to leave, causing Toushiro to cry like he knew his father was leaving him. "It's okay my little Shiro, I be back don't worry daddy would never truly leave you ever." Gin promise. "For daddy truly loves you."

 **Years later**

Gin came at least once a week to see Toushiro. Toushiro was always happy to see him every time. When he was 5 years old he started to show signs of high reiatsu. Gin smile knowing his son would be a Shinigami. Not only Toushiro but Momo seems to have higher reiatsu as well but once they were older Gin would let them join the academy together. The relationship with Toushiro uncle was another story.

Byakuya and Toushiro have met a few times over the years but after an argument between them Byakuya let Toushiro be. Of course Toushiro enjoyed his time at the manor but he prefers staying with Momo and his granny. One day setting next a cherry blooms tree, he had bruises around this body form some of the children bullying him again. Toushiro accidently hurt them with his reiatsu **(Toushiro wasn't aware it was his reiatsu that hurt him. Yes, he knows he doesn't have full control of his reiatsu but doesn't relies that sometimes his reiatsu spikes out.)** and they attack him for it. Of course he didn't fight back fearing something worse would happen. As he sat there thinking not wanting Momo and Granny see his injures; a hell butterfly flew to him.

It was different color than regular hell butterfly it was white with a blue secondary color. Toushiro lift his hand up to let the hell butterfly land on one of his fingers. It spoke to him in voice that didn't sound young or old or male or female more all the same. "The best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or even touched – they must be felt with the heart." **(Author note: this quote is by Helen Keller)** Toushiro felt better now, he was grateful for whomever sent the hell butterfly. A few hours later Toushiro got up and went home only to have both Granny and Momo go all mother hen on him.

It was a few days later that most of his bruises where healed. Toushiro was spending time with his Granny when "Toushiro would you go to the market for me." Granny ask him which he agree too. He walked outside to see two neighborhood kids were walking by. He was going to wave to them but they look at each other and ran away.

'The kids from the village are afraid of me. I haven't really done anything to them' thought Toushiro sadly 'but everyone's afraid of me. Is it because of my silver white hair? Because of my turquoise eyes? Or…because of my "cold" personality? But I'm not really cold it's just…people are never give me a chance.' Thought Toushiro only Momo, Granny, his Uncle, and his father seems be the only one's welling to give him a chance. He was shy and expected to achieve great things according to his Uncle. As he continued to the market he cannot help but notice his granny has gotten thin and Momo always complaining about it being cold when it's almost summer. 'Granny been getting worse ever since I started having those dreams, and bed-wetter Momo looks to be getting a cold as well.' He thought.

"Your change is 3 kan." Said the shop keeper. Toushiro reach out his hand to the shop keeper but the shop-owner set the change down on the counter rather than Toushiro hand. He was confused at that, but then the owner rudely said "Go home as soon as you're finished here." Again a wave of sadness hit him, he tried not to show it. As he reached for his change when a woman's voice yelled out "Hey, you!"

Toushiro turn around only to get hit by something squishy. He bounces back hitting the counter and then hit the ground hard; he felt a little bit of blood run down his noise. He can hear same woman's voice yelling at the store owner. As he was about to get up when a hand grabs the back of his komodo. He was lifted a few feet from the ground and turn to face his capturer. A pretty woman with blond hair (a little past her shoulders), wearing a gold necklace, a pink scarf tied into a knot around her neck, and blue eyes. He also could not help but notice she was wearing the same sihakusho as his dad. 'She must be a Shinigami too.'

"How long are you going to sit and cry?! Man up and say what's on your mind!" she yelled at him. He cannot help but yell back "And just whose fault is it?!" he was upset with this woman. "Besides, I'm not crying! Lemme go!" he was able to slap the woman's hand away; she let go of him and again try to reach for him. "I said let go!" he grabbed his things and ran back home.

"Hey, wait a sec!" she yelled after him. The female Shinigami felt his reiatsu and it was high for an ordinary soul. When he returned home his granny and Momo both question his bloody noise and dirty clothes. He told them he fell; they didn't press the issue knowing he wasn't going to tell them. Later that night Toushiro had the same dram again. He was in a frozen waste land. Before him was a large dragon made of ice with red eyes. The winds were blowing hard but he barely notices how cold it really was.

"What are you?" he called out. The dragon replied "Child, you are…?" but Toushiro could not hear him clearly the winds were to strong to hear. "What was that?! I can't hear you!"

"My name is…"

'I can't hear him' thought Toushiro. He suddenly woke up in cold sweat. When his vision cleared he saw the lady from earlier smiling down at him. "Hey!" she said happily. Toushiro rolled over and respond "You're that lady from this afternoon!"

"Hide your reiatsu when you're sleeping. Your grandma and sister look cold." She said softly. He looked over at granny and Momo only to see both of them shivering. 'Granny…Momo' he thought worriedly. "Kiddo you should become a Shinigami." He gasps at her surprise, for he forgot she was there. "Powerful children like you and possible your sister has to learn how to control their own abilities. Otherwise you'll end up killing your grandma and sister with it before long; your reiatsu will. She (Momo) not as powerful as you but she should as well, just in case."

"What are you-?" he exclaims but to be cut off when the Shinigami put her hand on his chest. "You can hear a voice, can't you!" she said softly. Toushiro eyes widen at her statement. She left not long after that. The next morning, he thought about what she said that night and made up his mind.

"Hey Momo." He called from the house. Momo turn around her longish black hair in its usual pigtails at the base of her neck, her brown eyes shine in the late morning sun. "What is it little Shiro." She said. He responds with his usual "Don't call me little Shiro. Well I was thinking it's time we join the Shinigami Academy. We put it off for far too long." He said making her smile. "I think your right. Gin was saying the same thing last week as well." She giggled at his surprise face. "Okay let's tell granny and my dad."

The day of Gin visit came the four of them sat down and talk about it. Gin agree it was time for them as well. "Starting now both you should study for the next entrance exam." He told them. They both knew how make a little bit of their reiatsu into a ball but cannot fully control their reiatsu. It was a simple move anyone with good amount of reiatsu can do. Both Momo and Toushiro study hard for the entrance exam. The entrance exam was long and hard but both siblings were confident they pass.

A week later the entrance score was posted and both were happy they got accepted with Toushiro getting the highest score and both siblings getting into the advance class.

 **Author Note: Gin didn't care all that much about Kimiko he was using her. He cares about Rangiku but wouldn't use her like that so OC it was. There was a reason I made her Byakuya sister but that in the sequel if this story is good enough.** **Also sorry for any grammar and spelling errors. Since this is unbeta.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: All rights belong to their rightful owners**

 **Author note: This story would be going by fast.**

The day finally came for the start of the new school year. Both Momo and Toushiro were wearing the standard Shinigami shihakusho, with Momo it was red shitagi, a white kosode with red stripes, red hakama, white socks and sandals. The male uniform was blue replacing the red. The academy symbol on both breast of the outer shirt. "I think the uniform a little big on me." Toushiro said pulling on his uniform. "Ah come on Little Shiro it's find you're just nerves. Now hurry up the first year ordination is going start soon and you're the class represented Mr. Smarty pants. You cannot be late for your speech." Momo turn away from him and took off running. "See you soon Grandma we come visit you soon."

"Momo wait for me and don't call me Little Shiro. See you Granny, like Momo said I come visit you when I can." Toushiro shouted as he ran to catch up with his sister. Their grandma smile and wave to them both proud and sad to see them go. As they arrive to the academy they went to the sign in. Toushiro was directed to the stage where he would be given the opening speech. Toushiro look at the podium he saw it was taller than him. Being 133cm **(note: about 4'4")** most things tend to be bigger than him. The chief director begins to welcome the students.

"Now the opening ceremony would be held by the student that scored the highest in the first years. Toushiro Ichimaru." There was quick applause. When he walks out he hear them murmur from the crowed. He knows they were judging him and didn't think he could accomplish much with his unusually looks and petite body. Toushiro took a small breath and stood next to the podium with opening speech in his small hands. He cannot help but feel his cheeks burn when he heard some giggling in the audience. After that was done he left to find a seat. Toushiro saw an open seat by a man with long spiky red hair in a ponytail.

"You look pretty young to be a Shinigami" the red head said most likely thinking he was 12 years old. "I'm old enough." Toushiro said coldly he didn't like people thinking so little of him because of his appearance. "Hey there not trying to start something." Red head said rising his hands in surrender. "I'm saying compare to everyone else you look pretty young." Toushiro let out a sigh.

"Renji Abarai." The red head said. Toushiro started to introduce himself. "I'm Toush- "but he was interrupted by Renji. "Toushiro Ichimaru. I know remember they announce it."

"Right." Toushiro softly said. "And this is Rukia." Renji introduce. Rukia give a small wave which Toushiro return. They turn their attention back to the head master. 'Toushiro Ichimaru. From what I hear his score was one of the highest since the last century. He may look small and innocent, but outside appearance can be deceiving.' Renji thought look at Rukia since her looks can be deceiving a times. 'He's my rival for the top. I know I beat him.' After the ceremony was over, Toushiro went to look for his sister, he didn't really notice Renji follow him. 'Where is she?' thought Toushiro.

"Who are you looking for Ichimaru?" a voice asks behind him. Toushiro jump a little in surprise and turn around to see Renji. "If you must know my sister said we walk to class together."

"She must have gone on a head of us. Is she in the same class as us?" Renji said. Toushiro hide his surprise to learn Renji was in the advance group. Toushiro nod his head in agreement. "Alright if you say so, plus she will head there anyways." Both boys headed to class and found some seats. Toushiro saw Momo talking to some girls a little away. He let her be she can take of herself for now. Soon the class started the instructor introduce they be doing some Kido later. The instructor went on and on than finally he told them the Kido spell they will be learning that day. After the students got the incantation down they move to an outdoor practice area. The first group of students got up to perform the spell.

Momo who was in the first group was little unsteady put was able to make it the closes to the target. In the next group a young blond male was able to hit the target. 'His good.' Renji thought. Renji and Toushiro being the last group got ready to perform Hado #31 Shakkaho. Renji thinking he didn't need the incantation yell out. "Hado #31 Shakkaho" which blow up on him and had others around got blown back. The Kido instructor started yelling at Renji reckless behavior. Toushiro got up after Renji explotion. "Abarai." Renji turn to Toushiro. "Next time think about doing a Kido spell without the incantation spell. You could have seriously hurt someone." Renji look down in shame. Toushiro got into his stance. "Hado #31 Shakkaho." The red cannon ball hit its target perfectly there was no unsteadiness. The other students were in shock to see someone master the spell on their first time using it.

The class move on to sword practice. Renji was pair up with the blond male which Renji didn't hold back and attack him wildly. The blond could only be on defense but Renji got him in the shoulder. Other students went to see if the blond known as Kira was alright. It was Toushiro turn he was pair with the biggest guy in the room. Other's where betting on how long shorty would last even the guy complain of not having a good opponent. Momo of course was worry about her brother. Toushiro was seething inside hearing all those comments about him. He was going show them all he has learn from his lesson his father taught him and the instructor at the Kuchiki manor.

"Match Start!" the instructor yelled. The big guy charge at Toushiro hoping end the match with his pure strength. Toushiro use his smaller body to his advantage. Using quick movements and more skill he was able to bet the bigger guy. The class was shock to see Toushiro bet the guy.

It wasn't long that another boy name Izuru Kira join their group of friends. Izuru apparently was Renji new rival as well.

 **Days Later**

The first years where in the lector hall listening to the Sensei. The Sensei had a problem on the board that Toushiro found trivial. Suddenly Renji jump out of his seat. "Yes! I know that one! Please let me solve it. Sensei!" Renji shouted for joy waving his hand. "I like your spirt! But in order for you to write on this blackboard the other students around you would have to stand up to let you pass. So I'll do it today." Sensei said. Poor Renji turn red in embarrassment.

Toushiro couldn't believe the Sensei, yes Renji was an idiot at times but he didn't need to embarrass him like that. Renji slowly sat down with his head down. "He has no common sense." Someone said.

"Well, he's from District 78 of Rukonjai, after all."

"Why's he in such a rush to prove himself? He really is vulgar."

Toushiro couldn't take this anymore. "Would you shut up!" he harshly whisper. The aristocratic children were surprise to hear quiet Toushiro speak. "Unlike you guys. Abarai here got into the academy by pure talent not by family connections." Defended Toushiro for his friend? Was Renji his friend; well he follows him around sometimes and always trying to make conversions with him and Rukia. So in a sense possible they maybe some sorts of friends but more like acquaintances.

"Be quiet." The Sensei called. Everyone went back to the lesson. Renji couldn't believe that Toushiro actually defended him. After the lesson was over Toushiro got up collected his things, and move to leave when he relies Renji wasn't following him like he usually does. "You coming Abarai?" question Toushiro.

"Yeah…I catch up. And Toushiro thank you." Said Renji not looking at him. Toushiro sigh softly and walk away knowing Renji needed time to think to himself. As Renji sat there thinking, Rukia came up to him to cheer him up. Renji pretended it didn't bother him but Rukia knew better. Rukia yelled at Renji to keep being himself that had Renji blushing.

Toushiro, Renji, and Izuru were walking around during their break when they notice a large crowed gathering at the front gates. "Excuse me. I can't see." Momo timid voice pipe up. "What's going on bed wetter?" Toushiro ask.

"Little Shiro why do you still call me that?"

"Because you still call me Little Shiro." Was the only replaid before Izuru interepted the sibling bicter. "Momo you know what's going on?" he questioned her. "From what I hear a Captain and a Lieutenant are coming to oversee the students. But I can't see who it is." Momo said turning to face the crowd. The boys started talking about the captain and lieutenant wondering who it could be. Momo finally was able to get past a few students when suddenly the crowed got more wild causing her to be push to the front. Toushiro sigh there was no way to get past the crowed or look over it with his height. He felt hands grab him from behind and lift him up to be set on some one's shoulders. He looks down to see he was on Izuru shoulders.

"There now you can see too." Renji said. Toushiro could only blush in embarrassment as both Renji and Izuru chuckle at him. Toushiro look over the crowed only to see none other than his father. "Put me down. Now please!" Toushiro said nervously. Izuru did what he was told slowly not to hurt the little white hair boy. The older boys look at the younger one in question. Renji open his mouth. "It's Captain Aizen and Lieutenant Ichimaru." Someone nearby said.

"What did they say…Ichimaru. Toushiro are you related to this guy?" Renji ask the small white hair boy. Toushiro didn't respond at first. He opens his mouth to reply only to have two large grab him and again pick him up. The hands then turn him around to face who pick him up. 'Of course.' Toushiro thought seeing the ever so smiling face of the silver hair Lieutenant. "Well look who I found. You look so cute in that uniform." Gin said with Toushiro hole face turning red by those words. The students around started whispering, wondering why a high ranking officer would be so friendly with the so called geniuses boy.

"Gin you're embarrassing the boy. Best you set him down. By the way is that your son." Aizen chuckling at his lieutenant and his son. More whispers broke out upon Aizen notion. "Father please set me down. I believe you and Captain Aizen are here for something."

"Yes, but I must speak to you. My Captain can handle things for now." With that Gin mention Toushiro to follow him. "I see you guys in class." Toushiro said turning to Renji and Izuru before running to catch up to his father. "Shiro how are things? Have you made any friends? What about your classes?" Gin question his son. "Everything find. I guess I made some friends. And I'm at the top of all my classes." Toushiro answer him.

"Is there a reason to this. I know you want to talk about something other than trivial matter."

"Hmm yes well I thought you want to know your Uncle wants you come visit the manor. It seems your Uncle Byakuya gotten marry to a commodore no less." Gin said laughing at Toushiro surprise look. 'I never thought Uncle would do something like that. The council must have had such a fit about it.'

"When did he get marry?"

"Less than year ago, about that time you and him had that argument. You know the one where he wanted you to fully become part of the Kuchiki clan." Toushiro sigh it was bad disagreement he usually wouldn't argue with his uncle he always follows his orders but he couldn't do it. He would have to leave his granny and Momo behind and worst of all his Uncle told him, he need to stop being around his father. Toushiro (after a mouth) apologize to Bayakuya and to Toushiro surprise his uncle also apologize for being little harsh. Toushiro knowing to be the only thing he get at his uncle he forgives him since he apologizes and this wouldn't happen again in another 100 years or more. His and Byakuya relationship is still strain even now. "Alright thank you for letting me know. I visit during my next break."

"Oh if I'm right you're going to the world of the living tomorrow night. I'm I right?" Gin smiled. "Ah yes we are." Toushiro answer. "Hmm…Be careful my Little Shiro." Gin mysteriously said leaving to find his captain. 'What was that about?' Toushiro shook his head. His father can be so weird at times. He left to class with his friends bombing him with question and Momo only ask about Aizen. The next day Toushiro and a group of boys in his class were waiting for Renji to finish his talk with Rukia. "Come let's go before we're left behind!" Renji said. When they got to the roof top they were given slips of paper.

"First a short interdiction. I'm a sixth year student, Hisagi." A black hair boy said. The other six years introduce themselves. People started whisper, Izuru look shock, and Toushiro look indifferent. "What? Are those upperclassmen famous?" Renji ask quietly. Izuru whisper yelled "Don't you know? Not all of them, just the one in the middle. Shuhei Hisagi. He is assured of a post in the Court Guard before graduation, which hasn't happened in the last 50 years. They say he's even certain to get a seater officer post." Renji made a noise of surprise at that. "By the way, he failed the academy's entrance exam twice. So I might be better in terms of talent since I got the second highest score for it." Both Toushiro and Renji just stared at him making that 'Really' face.

"Now we'll break up into groups of threes and few with four. Look at the paper you got earlier and find your teammates with the same mark." The female six year said. The boys saw they had the same mark and soon discover Momo had the same mark as well. Toushiro look around to see they were the only group with four people. The three six years explain what the first years would be doing then they open the senkaimon. There was a full moon out, with a slight cold breeze over an abandon harbor. All over students were fighting practice dummy hollows'. What they all didn't know there was a large hollow that took out the barrier group.

A large explosion on a rooftop of a large warehouse came Renji from the smoke with his zanpakuto in hand, he landed in crunch position. He turns his head at the explosion waiting then a hollow came running on all fours scampered away. "Crap! Hinamori! It's coming your way!" shouted Renji. As the dog like hollow move to another rooftop Momo drop in front of it. "Hado #31 Shakkaho!" she yelled. A large red cannon ball kido shot from her hand hitting the practice hollow creating a large explosion. "Toushiro, Kira I missed!" yelled Momo as she ran after the hollow.

"Let's see who gets it first Kira." Taunted Toshiro. Both Toushiro and Izuru brought down their zanpakutos but Toushiro was a little faster and split the hollow down the middle causing it to explode. After putting his zanpakuto away and turn to his group members. "I thought I'd beat you that time." Izuru said rubbing the back of this head. "Well that was easier than I expected." Renji said.

"It was our teamwork. No one could've done it alone. Well the prodigy there probably could've." Said Izuru. "Stupid! I also could've done it by myself, easy." Renji said. "Heck, I wish I could fight a real hollow!"

"Hah, only your talk is big!" Momo respond to Renji. Renji argue back but Momo ignore him while pushing him after Toushiro and Izuru. As they were getting back both Momo and Toushiro felt something. "Hey, what's wrong you two?"

"Oh. No. It's nothing" responded Momo. She hurries to catch up. Toushiro slowly turn around and walk to the rest. He cannot shake this feeling something bad was going to happen. The four finally arrive to the checkpoint. The six years decided to call it. Shuhei called the barrier unit to tell them they were going head back. No one answer his called which he found strange. Again that horrible feeling came back to Toushiro. His head shot up upon hearing a scream. His eyes widen in horror at the scene before him. The other students either scream or froze in fear at the scene portray in front of them. A large Hollow had just killed female six year than soon after the large six year.

"It's huge…" Renji whisper. Shuhei had his zanpakuto out shaking with fear of angry. 'Crap! A huge Hollow? No way! Why didn't we sense it approach?!' Shuhei thought than yelled for the first years to run away. Everyone ran away quickly not wanted to be the next victim. Izuru and Momo were both frozen in fear. Toushiro look at the hollow in anger for some reason the fear hasn't sunk in yet. Renji grab Izuru once he realizes he wasn't following him. Shuhei quickly called the Soul Society for help. The hollow shot cero at Shuhei which he was able to dodge.

'Why…? Why are they all running away?' Momo thought watching. "What are you doing, Momo, Toushiro?! We were told to RUN! Orders must be obeyed!" Izuru shouted at them. "But…" Momo started but Renji interrupted. "It's impossible! It already killed two six's years in a flash!"

"But!" Momo said strongly. "Momo if you want to fight it I will help you." Toushiro injected. "I would not let you be KILLED!" yelled Toushiro. The siblings ran to go help Shuhei, the older boys gap at them but follow them to help out. Blood drip from Shuhei eye leaving three claw marks down the right side of his face. 'Damn! I can't see…!' the hollow was too blurry for him now. The hollow shot another cero which Shuhei dodge again. As he tried to get a shot at the hollow blade like hands intercepted him and push him back. The hollow split the arm blade into more at the end bring it down on Shuhei. Renji, Izuru, and Momo were able to block the attack.

The three of them ask if Shuhei could forgive them for disobeying an order and if he can overlook it. "Ruler! Mask of flesh and blood all things in the universe fly! That which names all in nature! Gathering of heat and war. Beyond the seas in reverse, take steps to the south." Toushiro started the chant soon join by his friends "Hado #31 Shakkaho!" with the combine force they were able to push back the hollow. They were able to get some distance away tell the Hollow arm come swing hitting all five of them knocking them against the wall. Both Renji and Shuhei were injury on the left shoulder. Izuru and Toushiro got lucky only to get bruises that quickly form, and poor Momo was unconscious. 'No' Toushiro thought 'No please. I…I don't want anyone to die.' Toushiro saw Izuru by Momo side and Renji supporting Shuhei. Toushiro took a fighting stance. 'No matter what I will not have anyone die on me.' He rushes forward ignoring the shouts behind him.

Suddenly Toushiro wasn't in the harbor anymore he was in the frozen waste land of his dreams. There was no wind blowing this time and he can see a frozen lake, a few trees cover in snow, and mountains in the distance. "So you want to save them?" a loud voice said. Toushiro turn around to see the ice dragon from his dreams. "Can you hear me?" it asks and Toushiro nodded his head. "Good now answer. Do you want to save them?"

"Yes, no matter what." Toushiro responded. "Very well even though your truly not ready, but close enough. This well happen when you call me your body well have a limited time to battle once you release me. Once you are stronger my power would not hurt you. Now master say my name!" Back to the real world Toushiro move and shouted. "Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyourinmaru!" The other four were surprise to see an ice dragon come out of Toushiro zanpakuto. The zanpakuto change itself to look like a larger than normal Kanata. The guard has the shape of a four-pointed bronze-colored star, it's hilt a light blue color and a chain with crescent moon at the end.

The dragon Hyourinmaru attack the hollow while Toushiro move to bring down the sword to cut the hollow mask killing it. "He killed the Hollow when more experience Shinigami couldn't and he only been a Shinigami student for only two months. He unlocked his shikai when most six years haven't." Shuhei thought out loud. The others were to amazed to respond. "Are you guys alright?!" Toushiro shouted while running up to them. "Yes thanks to you Toushiro." Momo said whom happen to regain conscious while the others agree. Suddenly their surrounds blurred and more hollows appeared the Shinigami students form a circle. Izuru once again freak out and Toushiro got in a fighting stance again only to have pain shot throw his right arm. The others shouted in surprise as Toushiro right shoulder exploded in blood. 'No, not yet please no.' Toushiro thought as his vision blurred and went black.

c

 **Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: All rights belong to their rightful owners**

 **Author note: This story would be going by fast.**

The day finally came for the start of the new school year. Both Momo and Toushiro were wearing the standard Shinigami shihakusho, with Momo it was red shitagi, a white kosode with red stripes, red hakama, white socks and sandals. The male uniform was blue replacing the red. The academy symbol on both breast of the outer shirt. "I think the uniform a little big on me." Toushiro said pulling on his uniform. "Ah come on Little Shiro it's find you're just nerves. Now hurry up the first year ordination is going start soon and you're the class represented Mr. Smarty pants. You cannot be late for your speech." Momo turn away from him and took off running. "See you soon Grandma we come visit you soon."

"Momo wait for me and don't call me Little Shiro. See you Granny, like Momo said I come visit you when I can." Toushiro shouted as he ran to catch up with his sister. Their grandma smile and wave to them both proud and sad to see them go. As they arrive to the academy they went to the sign in. Toushiro was directed to the stage where he would be given the opening speech. Toushiro look at the podium he saw it was taller than him. Being 133cm **(note: about 4'4")** most things tend to be bigger than him. The chief director begins to welcome the students.

"Now the opening ceremony would be held by the student that scored the highest in the first years. Toushiro Ichimaru." There was quick applause. When he walks out he hear them murmur from the crowed. He knows they were judging him and didn't think he could accomplish much with his unusually looks and petite body. Toushiro took a small breath and stood next to the podium with opening speech in his small hands. He cannot help but feel his cheeks burn when he heard some giggling in the audience. After that was done he left to find a seat. Toushiro saw an open seat by a man with long spiky red hair in a ponytail.

"You look pretty young to be a Shinigami" the red head said most likely thinking he was 12 years old. "I'm old enough." Toushiro said coldly he didn't like people thinking so little of him because of his appearance. "Hey there not trying to start something." Red head said rising his hands in surrender. "I'm saying compare to everyone else you look pretty young." Toushiro let out a sigh.

"Renji Abarai." The red head said. Toushiro started to introduce himself. "I'm Toush- "but he was interrupted by Renji. "Toushiro Ichimaru. I know remember they announce it."

"Right." Toushiro softly said. "And this is Rukia." Renji introduce. Rukia give a small wave which Toushiro return. They turn their attention back to the head master. 'Toushiro Ichimaru. From what I hear his score was one of the highest since the last century. He may look small and innocent, but outside appearance can be deceiving.' Renji thought look at Rukia since her looks can be deceiving a times. 'He's my rival for the top. I know I beat him.' After the ceremony was over, Toushiro went to look for his sister, he didn't really notice Renji follow him. 'Where is she?' thought Toushiro.

"Who are you looking for Ichimaru?" a voice asks behind him. Toushiro jump a little in surprise and turn around to see Renji. "If you must know my sister said we walk to class together."

"She must have gone on a head of us. Is she in the same class as us?" Renji said. Toushiro hide his surprise to learn Renji was in the advance group. Toushiro nod his head in agreement. "Alright if you say so, plus she will head there anyways." Both boys headed to class and found some seats. Toushiro saw Momo talking to some girls a little away. He let her be she can take of herself for now. Soon the class started the instructor introduce they be doing some Kido later. The instructor went on and on than finally he told them the Kido spell they will be learning that day. After the students got the incantation down they move to an outdoor practice area. The first group of students got up to perform the spell.

Momo who was in the first group was little unsteady put was able to make it the closes to the target. In the next group a young blond male was able to hit the target. 'His good.' Renji thought. Renji and Toushiro being the last group got ready to perform Hado #31 Shakkaho. Renji thinking he didn't need the incantation yell out. "Hado #31 Shakkaho" which blow up on him and had others around got blown back. The Kido instructor started yelling at Renji reckless behavior. Toushiro got up after Renji explotion. "Abarai." Renji turn to Toushiro. "Next time think about doing a Kido spell without the incantation spell. You could have seriously hurt someone." Renji look down in shame. Toushiro got into his stance. "Hado #31 Shakkaho." The red cannon ball hit its target perfectly there was no unsteadiness. The other students were in shock to see someone master the spell on their first time using it.

The class move on to sword practice. Renji was pair up with the blond male which Renji didn't hold back and attack him wildly. The blond could only be on defense but Renji got him in the shoulder. Other students went to see if the blond known as Kira was alright. It was Toushiro turn he was pair with the biggest guy in the room. Other's where betting on how long shorty would last even the guy complain of not having a good opponent. Momo of course was worry about her brother. Toushiro was seething inside hearing all those comments about him. He was going show them all he has learn from his lesson his father taught him and the instructor at the Kuchiki manor.

"Match Start!" the instructor yelled. The big guy charge at Toushiro hoping end the match with his pure strength. Toushiro use his smaller body to his advantage. Using quick movements and more skill he was able to bet the bigger guy. The class was shock to see Toushiro bet the guy.

It wasn't long that another boy name Izuru Kira join their group of friends. Izuru apparently was Renji new rival as well.

 **Days Later**

The first years where in the lector hall listening to the Sensei. The Sensei had a problem on the board that Toushiro found trivial. Suddenly Renji jump out of his seat. "Yes! I know that one! Please let me solve it. Sensei!" Renji shouted for joy waving his hand. "I like your spirt! But in order for you to write on this blackboard the other students around you would have to stand up to let you pass. So I'll do it today." Sensei said. Poor Renji turn red in embarrassment.

Toushiro couldn't believe the Sensei, yes Renji was an idiot at times but he didn't need to embarrass him like that. Renji slowly sat down with his head down. "He has no common sense." Someone said.

"Well, he's from District 78 of Rukonjai, after all."

"Why's he in such a rush to prove himself? He really is vulgar."

Toushiro couldn't take this anymore. "Would you shut up!" he harshly whisper. The aristocratic children were surprise to hear quiet Toushiro speak. "Unlike you guys. Abarai here got into the academy by pure talent not by family connections." Defended Toushiro for his friend? Was Renji his friend; well he follows him around sometimes and always trying to make conversions with him and Rukia. So in a sense possible they maybe some sorts of friends but more like acquaintances.

"Be quiet." The Sensei called. Everyone went back to the lesson. Renji couldn't believe that Toushiro actually defended him. After the lesson was over Toushiro got up collected his things, and move to leave when he relies Renji wasn't following him like he usually does. "You coming Abarai?" question Toushiro.

"Yeah…I catch up. And Toushiro thank you." Said Renji not looking at him. Toushiro sigh softly and walk away knowing Renji needed time to think to himself. As Renji sat there thinking, Rukia came up to him to cheer him up. Renji pretended it didn't bother him but Rukia knew better. Rukia yelled at Renji to keep being himself that had Renji blushing.

Toushiro, Renji, and Izuru were walking around during their break when they notice a large crowed gathering at the front gates. "Excuse me. I can't see." Momo timid voice pipe up. "What's going on bed wetter?" Toushiro ask.

"Little Shiro why do you still call me that?"

"Because you still call me Little Shiro." Was the only replaid before Izuru interepted the sibling bicter. "Momo you know what's going on?" he questioned her. "From what I hear a Captain and a Lieutenant are coming to oversee the students. But I can't see who it is." Momo said turning to face the crowd. The boys started talking about the captain and lieutenant wondering who it could be. Momo finally was able to get past a few students when suddenly the crowed got more wild causing her to be push to the front. Toushiro sigh there was no way to get past the crowed or look over it with his height. He felt hands grab him from behind and lift him up to be set on some one's shoulders. He looks down to see he was on Izuru shoulders.

"There now you can see too." Renji said. Toushiro could only blush in embarrassment as both Renji and Izuru chuckle at him. Toushiro look over the crowed only to see none other than his father. "Put me down. Now please!" Toushiro said nervously. Izuru did what he was told slowly not to hurt the little white hair boy. The older boys look at the younger one in question. Renji open his mouth. "It's Captain Aizen and Lieutenant Ichimaru." Someone nearby said.

"What did they say…Ichimaru. Toushiro are you related to this guy?" Renji ask the small white hair boy. Toushiro didn't respond at first. He opens his mouth to reply only to have two large grab him and again pick him up. The hands then turn him around to face who pick him up. 'Of course.' Toushiro thought seeing the ever so smiling face of the silver hair Lieutenant. "Well look who I found. You look so cute in that uniform." Gin said with Toushiro hole face turning red by those words. The students around started whispering, wondering why a high ranking officer would be so friendly with the so called geniuses boy.

"Gin you're embarrassing the boy. Best you set him down. By the way is that your son." Aizen chuckling at his lieutenant and his son. More whispers broke out upon Aizen notion. "Father please set me down. I believe you and Captain Aizen are here for something."

"Yes, but I must speak to you. My Captain can handle things for now." With that Gin mention Toushiro to follow him. "I see you guys in class." Toushiro said turning to Renji and Izuru before running to catch up to his father. "Shiro how are things? Have you made any friends? What about your classes?" Gin question his son. "Everything find. I guess I made some friends. And I'm at the top of all my classes." Toushiro answer him.

"Is there a reason to this. I know you want to talk about something other than trivial matter."

"Hmm yes well I thought you want to know your Uncle wants you come visit the manor. It seems your Uncle Byakuya gotten marry to a commodore no less." Gin said laughing at Toushiro surprise look. 'I never thought Uncle would do something like that. The council must have had such a fit about it.'

"When did he get marry?"

"Less than year ago, about that time you and him had that argument. You know the one where he wanted you to fully become part of the Kuchiki clan." Toushiro sigh it was bad disagreement he usually wouldn't argue with his uncle he always follows his orders but he couldn't do it. He would have to leave his granny and Momo behind and worst of all his Uncle told him, he need to stop being around his father. Toushiro (after a mouth) apologize to Bayakuya and to Toushiro surprise his uncle also apologize for being little harsh. Toushiro knowing to be the only thing he get at his uncle he forgives him since he apologizes and this wouldn't happen again in another 100 years or more. His and Byakuya relationship is still strain even now. "Alright thank you for letting me know. I visit during my next break."

"Oh if I'm right you're going to the world of the living tomorrow night. I'm I right?" Gin smiled. "Ah yes we are." Toushiro answer. "Hmm…Be careful my Little Shiro." Gin mysteriously said leaving to find his captain. 'What was that about?' Toushiro shook his head. His father can be so weird at times. He left to class with his friends bombing him with question and Momo only ask about Aizen. The next day Toushiro and a group of boys in his class were waiting for Renji to finish his talk with Rukia. "Come let's go before we're left behind!" Renji said. When they got to the roof top they were given slips of paper.

"First a short interdiction. I'm a sixth year student, Hisagi." A black hair boy said. The other six years introduce themselves. People started whisper, Izuru look shock, and Toushiro look indifferent. "What? Are those upperclassmen famous?" Renji ask quietly. Izuru whisper yelled "Don't you know? Not all of them, just the one in the middle. Shuhei Hisagi. He is assured of a post in the Court Guard before graduation, which hasn't happened in the last 50 years. They say he's even certain to get a seater officer post." Renji made a noise of surprise at that. "By the way, he failed the academy's entrance exam twice. So I might be better in terms of talent since I got the second highest score for it." Both Toushiro and Renji just stared at him making that 'Really' face.

"Now we'll break up into groups of threes and few with four. Look at the paper you got earlier and find your teammates with the same mark." The female six year said. The boys saw they had the same mark and soon discover Momo had the same mark as well. Toushiro look around to see they were the only group with four people. The three six years explain what the first years would be doing then they open the senkaimon. There was a full moon out, with a slight cold breeze over an abandon harbor. All over students were fighting practice dummy hollows'. What they all didn't know there was a large hollow that took out the barrier group.

A large explosion on a rooftop of a large warehouse came Renji from the smoke with his zanpakuto in hand, he landed in crunch position. He turns his head at the explosion waiting then a hollow came running on all fours scampered away. "Crap! Hinamori! It's coming your way!" shouted Renji. As the dog like hollow move to another rooftop Momo drop in front of it. "Hado #31 Shakkaho!" she yelled. A large red cannon ball kido shot from her hand hitting the practice hollow creating a large explosion. "Toushiro, Kira I missed!" yelled Momo as she ran after the hollow.

"Let's see who gets it first Kira." Taunted Toshiro. Both Toushiro and Izuru brought down their zanpakutos but Toushiro was a little faster and split the hollow down the middle causing it to explode. After putting his zanpakuto away and turn to his group members. "I thought I'd beat you that time." Izuru said rubbing the back of this head. "Well that was easier than I expected." Renji said.

"It was our teamwork. No one could've done it alone. Well the prodigy there probably could've." Said Izuru. "Stupid! I also could've done it by myself, easy." Renji said. "Heck, I wish I could fight a real hollow!"

"Hah, only your talk is big!" Momo respond to Renji. Renji argue back but Momo ignore him while pushing him after Toushiro and Izuru. As they were getting back both Momo and Toushiro felt something. "Hey, what's wrong you two?"

"Oh. No. It's nothing" responded Momo. She hurries to catch up. Toushiro slowly turn around and walk to the rest. He cannot shake this feeling something bad was going to happen. The four finally arrive to the checkpoint. The six years decided to call it. Shuhei called the barrier unit to tell them they were going head back. No one answer his called which he found strange. Again that horrible feeling came back to Toushiro. His head shot up upon hearing a scream. His eyes widen in horror at the scene before him. The other students either scream or froze in fear at the scene portray in front of them. A large Hollow had just killed female six year than soon after the large six year.

"It's huge…" Renji whisper. Shuhei had his zanpakuto out shaking with fear of angry. 'Crap! A huge Hollow? No way! Why didn't we sense it approach?!' Shuhei thought than yelled for the first years to run away. Everyone ran away quickly not wanted to be the next victim. Izuru and Momo were both frozen in fear. Toushiro look at the hollow in anger for some reason the fear hasn't sunk in yet. Renji grab Izuru once he realizes he wasn't following him. Shuhei quickly called the Soul Society for help. The hollow shot cero at Shuhei which he was able to dodge.

'Why…? Why are they all running away?' Momo thought watching. "What are you doing, Momo, Toushiro?! We were told to RUN! Orders must be obeyed!" Izuru shouted at them. "But…" Momo started but Renji interrupted. "It's impossible! It already killed two six's years in a flash!"

"But!" Momo said strongly. "Momo if you want to fight it I will help you." Toushiro injected. "I would not let you be KILLED!" yelled Toushiro. The siblings ran to go help Shuhei, the older boys gap at them but follow them to help out. Blood drip from Shuhei eye leaving three claw marks down the right side of his face. 'Damn! I can't see…!' the hollow was too blurry for him now. The hollow shot another cero which Shuhei dodge again. As he tried to get a shot at the hollow blade like hands intercepted him and push him back. The hollow split the arm blade into more at the end bring it down on Shuhei. Renji, Izuru, and Momo were able to block the attack.

The three of them ask if Shuhei could forgive them for disobeying an order and if he can overlook it. "Ruler! Mask of flesh and blood all things in the universe fly! That which names all in nature! Gathering of heat and war. Beyond the seas in reverse, take steps to the south." Toushiro started the chant soon join by his friends "Hado #31 Shakkaho!" with the combine force they were able to push back the hollow. They were able to get some distance away tell the Hollow arm come swing hitting all five of them knocking them against the wall. Both Renji and Shuhei were injury on the left shoulder. Izuru and Toushiro got lucky only to get bruises that quickly form, and poor Momo was unconscious. 'No' Toushiro thought 'No please. I…I don't want anyone to die.' Toushiro saw Izuru by Momo side and Renji supporting Shuhei. Toushiro took a fighting stance. 'No matter what I will not have anyone die on me.' He rushes forward ignoring the shouts behind him.

Suddenly Toushiro wasn't in the harbor anymore he was in the frozen waste land of his dreams. There was no wind blowing this time and he can see a frozen lake, a few trees cover in snow, and mountains in the distance. "So you want to save them?" a loud voice said. Toushiro turn around to see the ice dragon from his dreams. "Can you hear me?" it asks and Toushiro nodded his head. "Good now answer. Do you want to save them?"

"Yes, no matter what." Toushiro responded. "Very well even though your truly not ready, but close enough. This well happen when you call me your body well have a limited time to battle once you release me. Once you are stronger my power would not hurt you. Now master say my name!" Back to the real world Toushiro move and shouted. "Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyourinmaru!" The other four were surprise to see an ice dragon come out of Toushiro zanpakuto. The zanpakuto change itself to look like a larger than normal Kanata. The guard has the shape of a four-pointed bronze-colored star, it's hilt a light blue color and a chain with crescent moon at the end.

The dragon Hyourinmaru attack the hollow while Toushiro move to bring down the sword to cut the hollow mask killing it. "He killed the Hollow when more experience Shinigami couldn't and he only been a Shinigami student for only two months. He unlocked his shikai when most six years haven't." Shuhei thought out loud. The others were to amazed to respond. "Are you guys alright?!" Toushiro shouted while running up to them. "Yes thanks to you Toushiro." Momo said whom happen to regain conscious while the others agree. Suddenly their surrounds blurred and more hollows appeared the Shinigami students form a circle. Izuru once again freak out and Toushiro got in a fighting stance again only to have pain shot throw his right arm. The others shouted in surprise as Toushiro right shoulder exploded in blood. 'No, not yet please no.' Toushiro thought as his vision blurred and went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: All rights belong to their rightful owners**

 **Author Note: This chapter is going to skip forward a lot. Also there be a one-sided Toushiro and Kusaka.**

When Toushiro regain conscious he could hear voices but couldn't tell what they were saying. He finally opens his turquoise eyes he saw that he was in the healing center at the academy. He felt some one grab his hand and turn to see his father's usual smiling face. "Father wha…what happen?"

"Well my little dragon something great happen and before you ask your friends are alright. They were worry about you."

"…How long was I asleep for?"

"Not long only a day and your wound looks better." Gin said before explaining what happen after he pass out. Before he could respond the chief of the academy enter the room. The chief smile at seeing his student awake and made his announcement to them. "Toushiro Ichimaru. For achieving Shikai and having high makers, form this day forward you be part of the six years." He stated proud then soon left the father and son alone.

"I'm proud of you, son." Gin said after a while before getting up to leave as well. Once Toushiro was alone all he could think about everything that has happen so far. First he learned his zanpakuto's name and now he's being move to the six years' class. It wasn't till the next day he was able to leave the nurse office. Toushiro walk to his first class of the day. He was a little nerves to move in to the six-year class. When he enters the classroom the older students stop talking upon seeing him.

He took a deep breath and move to find an empty seat and look out the window pretending not to hear them talking about him. He can hear them say words of disgusted and jealousy about how he a commander and first year got his Shikai before them aristocratic children that train for six years. Before more sadness could fill him Shuhei Hisagi approach him. "Hey Ichimaru." He said and Toushiro look up at him.

Shuhei had a slight blush across his face. "Thank you for saving my life. If it wasn't for you I be died since there is no telling if the captain and lieutenant would've showed up in time. So thank-you." Toushiro had a small smile if you look closely and softly said. "Your welcome and I gladly do it again." Shuhei blush more then went back to his friends.

 **A month later**

Toushiro staring out the window. He felt lonely all his friends were first years and he and Hisagi don't talk much. Toushiro sigh. "Your Toushiro Ichimaru, right?" a male voice said. "Huh?" Toushiro said being taking out of his thoughts. "Toushiro Ichimaru the boy genius whom everyone has been talking about the past month." A boy with long black hair in a bun with amethyst eyes who sat on Toushiro desk smiling. He reaches out his hand.

"I'm Sojiro Kusaka." Toushiro grasp the other's hand. During sword fighting class both Kusaka and Toushiro clash zanpakutos while smiling. Toushiro was having fun while sparring with Kusaka. During break they were sitting under a cherry blossom tree talking about everything. "You see that's why Toushiro, one day I be a real Shinigami and devote my life to the Soul Society."

"What a noble goal."

"You think so."

"I know one day everyone in Soul society would know you." Toushiro said blushing but Kusaka didn't see since he was day dreaming about his life as a successful Shinigami. He didn't know why Kusaka makes him say embarrassing things and why he feels like everything is right when Kusaka is around. Kusaka was the only person he could tell his secrets and doubts he feels. Another month past his friends wanted meet his mysterious friend but something told him not to. He wasn't sure why but he followed his instinct and kept his friendship with Kusaka a secret from his friends. He didn't even tell them Kusaka name. One day Toushiro was looking for Kusaka only to find him looking at the student rankings that was posted that day.

"Wow, you really are a genius." The purple eye boy smile pointing at Toushiro score showing he was number one in every category. Toushiro hid his blush. "Sh-shut up" Toushiro said. Laughing at the smaller "Okay, let's go to class this time I beat you for sure." Kusaka said determine. A week later Kusaka found himself in a frozen waste land with an ice dragon with red eyes. Kusaka was able to wield Hyorinmaru which he learned that Toushiro also can wield Hyorinmaru as well. Both of them were happy and were getting closer, but they didn't realize that they both cannot have Hyorinmaru's power.

"It's been a while since we all hang out with each other." Momo said. Renji, Rukia, Izuru, and Toushiro agree to that. Now that med-terms exams were over they all have time to spend time together. As they chatted one of the teachers walk up to the group. "Ichimaru you're to report to the Chief office right now." He said. They all look confuse wondering why Toushiro was being summon. Toushiro told them not to worry, he be right back soon saying it must likely a sixth year job he had to do. When he reached the Chief office he saw Kusaka there as well, and he look confuse why he was there.

Kusaka knock on the door waiting for the 'come in' form the chief. As they enter the chief mention them to sit. "Boys' you would going to central 46 today." He said. "If I maybe bold sir, but why are going there for." Toushiro ask.

"They did not say why." The Chief reply. An hour later Kusaka and Toushiro stood in front of the 46 of the most powerful men and women in all of Soul Society. "Toushiro Ichimaru and Sojiro Kusaka you were called here for one reason only. Do you know that reason?" one of the men said. They shook their heads reply "No, Sir."

"You're here because of your zanpakuto. We have learned you both possess Hyorinmaru spirt." Another commented. "For only one can have it. Now how to decide which one of you to keep it." A woman voice called. As they argue over the subject. Toushiro and Kusaka were both in turmoil. The thought of losing Hyorinmaru was crushing but Toushiro would give the dragon up for Kusaka. Kusaka was the one that always wanted to be a Shinigami not Toushiro. It wasn't what he wanted. Kusaka on the other hand was terrified and angry at the thought of losing the ice dragon. 'No, I will have Hyorinmaru. No matter the cost.' Kusaka thought.

"Fight, yes you must fight." Members of central 46 said breaking the boys out of their thoughts. The chant of fight from most of the members filled the room. "No, I cannot fight my friend. Please, I give up Hyorinmaru. Please I don't want to fight him." Toushiro pleaded with them. "No! You two will fight to the death, winner will have Hyorinmaru." With that the boys were escorted out to a cave with a lake.

Toushiro turn to Kusaka to tell him his plan to forfeit, but before he could he had to jump to dodge. He wasn't fast enough to dodge the attract getting cut in the left eye and above his left brow by the sword tip. He clutches his eye looking betrayed. Toushiro didn't want to do this he…he admitted he is in love with Kusaka. His heart fell at Kusaka words that were breaking his heart. "Hyorinmaru is mine. I want this power. I will kill you for it." Kusaka yell rushing to Toushiro who quickly block the attack with his own Hyorinmaru. Toushiro push him back and got in defensive position, Kusaka move in offense when the stealth force showed up restraining both boys.

"What are you doing it's not over yet." Kusaka said as he struggles to be release. "Central has decide that Ichimaru will wheeled the zanpakuto." One of them said possibly the squad leader. Kusaka broke free and started to attack them but Kusaka wasn't match for them. Toushiro struggle against his capturers trying to help Kusaka, but he could not get free. Toushiro desperately started calling out Kusaka name as they cut him down. Kusaka last words shatter Toushiro already broken heart. "Toushiro aren't we friends." With that Kusaka died. Toushiro was finally let go he rush to Kusaka body. He did not cry, he was sad, upset but he would not cry.

He fell on his knees holding Kusaka hand when his body faded away. Someone move to heal his wound, but he refuse. Stating he wants it to scar as a reminder.

After all of it Central 46 order any traces of Kusaka to be remove and place a gag order on all the parties involve.

 **Back with the others**

The others were starting to get worried. It was nearly sunset and Toushiro still wasn't back. As they waited in their usual spot Rukia open her mouth but was interrupted. "What are you guys still doing out here?" a sharp cold response asks behind them. The shouts of "Toushiro" or "Shiro" in Momo case. They all gasp at Toushiro seeing bandage covering his left side of his face. "What happen?" Momo ask worried about her younger brother. "Nothing, just a small sparring accident." Toushiro coldly said, his face was void of emotions.

"Then why didn't you get it healed. It will scar you face if you don't." Momo scold him for not taking better care of himself. Seeing that Toushiro and other six years were known to help in sparring matches for the Academy at times they didn't question it but in their minds thought differently. "It doesn't matter if it scars or not. I don't care!" Toushiro yelled at her surprising all them. Izuru was brave enough to speak up.

"What's the matter with you why are speaking to Momo like that?!" Izuru argue. Toushiro snap his cold turquoise eyes at him. His reitshu flared cause the other's to back down. "Whatever, I'm leaving and don't you dare follow me." With that he left to be alone somewhere. "What's the matter with him?" Izuru said starching the top of his head in confusion.

"It's obvious why I seen it before. He's hurt." Rukia voiced.

"That's why I ask why he didn't get is injury healed." Momo argue.

"No." Renji interrupted. "It's not physical hurt but emotional pain. Something broken in him and his reaction is to push others out. He wants to deal with it alone." With that Renji went off in the same direction as Toushiro. "You all head on without me I catch up." It took Renji 15 minutes to located him. Finding him sitting by the Koi pond staring blankly at his reflection. Renji soundlessly walk up and sat down. He turns his head up to the sky watching the stars appear at the now darken sky. "I said not to follow me." Toushiro softly said.

"Yeah but tuff luck you little brat." Toushiro glared at him and Renji had to applauded himself for holing his gaze. "What did you just call me." Toushiro growled out. "A brat. You know why you're a brat it because you had a little tantrum. Only brats have those and before you say anything hear me out. *Sigh* We're worried about you Toushiro. I will not ask what happen, but if you need someone to talk to I'm here for you. You're like a little brother to me." Renji said smiling at him.

Toushiro didn't know how to respond to that. Sure he can yell at Renji for calling him a brat but he didn't have the energy to. It's like all of his energy been drain for some reason, he didn't know why. "I-I…I don't know how to respond to that."

"Wow the great Toushiro Ichimaru loss of words because of little o me." Renji laugh tell he felt a fist hit the back of his head. "Shut up!" Toushiro angrily said watching Renji clutch the back of his head groaning in pain. Quickly recovering. "Feeling better now?"

"Sorta." Toushiro sigh looking back at the Koi pond. They sat there in silent for a few minutes when Toushiro spoke up. "Hey Renji."

"Yeah what is it?"

"It's nothing but…Thank-you." Renji smile and nod his head. Toushiro got up and brush his clothes. "I'm going to go back to the dorms. Good night Renji."

"See ya." The next day Toushiro apologize to Momo and the others which they forgive him knowing Toushiro was just upset didn't mean to take it out on them. As much as they want to know the reason they figure he tell them when he was ready. A week later once again he was called to the chief office. He was nerves since last time he was called there Kusaka was killed. Toushiro took a deep breath and knock.

A 'come in' was heard and he went in. He didn't expect to see two other men and woman with the Chief. Toushiro recognize one of the men it being none other than Byakuya Kuchiki. The woman was the same lady that convince him to join the Shinigami school. The other man was a tall, muscular with spiky black hair, and brown eyes. He also had a Captain Haori on.

"Toushiro Ichimaru I want you to meet Captain Shiba of the Tenth division and his Lieutenant Matsumoto and of course you know Lord Kuchiki. They came to give you great news." The Chief said. Captain Shiba extended his hand to him. "Mr. Ichimaru I heard great things about you. I get the point as why we're here. Would you like to join the tenth division as my third seat?" Toushiro was shock to hear that. He nodded his head and reach out to accept the offer.

"Great by tomorrow at noon be at the entrance of the tenth." Captain Shiba left and his lieutenant who look like she wanted to ask him something but follow her captain. "Toushiro." Byakuya voice called making Toushiro turn to him. "Yes Sir." Toushiro said. It was weird to call his Uncle that but since their argument Toushiro didn't feel like he had the right to call him Uncle in public anymore.

"Be in front of the Academy in 45 minutes you be staying at the manor tonight." On that note he left. Toushiro just stood there everything was happing too fast. He was overwhelming. "Ichimaru please go back now you don't want to keep Lord Kuchiki waiting." The chief said breaking Toushiro train of thoughts. The Chief didn't need to ask why the Lord was letting his student stay with him. Toushiro records show they're relation.

Toushiro nodded his head a left to his room to pack. It took about 30 minutes to finish packing, to clean his dorm room and to write letter to his friends explaining why he was leaving. He felt bad for not able to say goodbye to his friends in person. After a few minutes of walking he reach the front entrance seeing the carriage that would take him away. One the servants took his belongings and Toushiro give one last look at the academy before getting into the carriage. Toushiro nor Byakuya spoke a word on the way to the manor. Once they arrive it was sunset which Toushiro was glad since the ride was awkward.

"Your room would have a more appropriate clothing for tonight's dinner. I want you make a good impression for my wife Hisana."

"Of course. I will not disappoint." When Toushiro got to his room and saw his bag at the end of his futon. On the center on it was the clothing he must wear for dinner. He left to the bath house and quickly wash up scrubbing the day's events away. He returns to his room putting on his clothes. The outfit consist of a haori that fade from dark blue to a light blue, the haori himo was pure white, and the hakama was also white with blue snowflakes at the bottom. Toushiro took a seat in his room waiting to be summon for dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer: All rights belong to their rightful owners**

 **Authors Note: This is the last chapter. Sorry it's a little late, I was having connection problems.**

Toushiro didn't have to wait long for a servant to show up to escort him to dinner. He follows the servant to the dining room. Upon arriving he saw his Uncle in a white haoi with the Kuchiki Clan symbol on the back and a plain black haori himo and hakama. Toushiro turn to the women seating beside his uncle she wore a pale pink kimono with a white obi and white kanzashi in her hair. When Toushiro got a good look at her face he was surprise to see how much she looks like Rukia. "Nephew I would like you to meet my wife Hisana. Hisana I like you to meet my nephew Toushiro Ichimaru."

Toushiro bowed. "It's an honor to have your acquaintance Lady Kuchiki." He said moving to straighten up. "Please we're family call me Aunty Hisana." Toushiro look unsure about it but a nod from his uncle he answer's her. "If that what you wish Aunty Hisana…" He trailed off. She smiled, looking very pleased. Toushiro move to sit on the other side of the table. "Lady – I mean Aunty do you happen to have a sister by any chance?" he questions her. Hisana shifted unconformable and Byakuya sent a disapproval glance. "I'm sorry if that made you unconformable. It just my friend Rukia looks a lot like you." Toushiro said quickly.

He put his head down he didn't mean to upset her. Before anyone could respond some servants came in with their dinner. Once the servants left Hisana spoke up. "Yes, I had a sister." Toushiro glance up as Hisana continue. "I abandoned her a long time ago, I regretted it every day. I honestly been looking for her for a long time now." She said softly. "If you say is true than this friend of yours Rukia could possibly be my sister." Hisana said with so much hope in her purple blue eyes. Rest the went great with Hisana asking Toushiro about all sort of questions about Rukia and Toushiro answer the best of his abilities. Byakuya asking a question here and there about his lessons. After Hisana went to turn in for bed Byakuya ask his nephew to meet in his office.

Byakuya look over at his nephew, more precisely the bandage covering his left eye. "I believe you know why I called you here?" He said. "It's about my eye isn't."

"Yes."

"To tell you the truth Uncle I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"Central 46 orders."

"Central 46! What have done!?"

"I cannot disclose that information. I'm sorry even you can't overrule those orders." Byakuya could only sigh knowing his nephew was right. Fighting Central 46 is plain stupid for anyone to try. Even the Head-Captain of Gotei 13 wouldn't even do such a thing. "You're dismiss." He said waving his hand at Toushiro. Toushiro bowed his head and left the office. Byakuya sat there thinking what could have happened to his nephew.

Toushiro laid awake thinking about what tomorrow might bring. The next day Toushiro change into a standard shikakusho. He left his room carrying his bag to the front entrance of the manor where a carriage would bring him to the tenth division.

Toushiro wave goodbye to his Aunt and Uncle before getting in the carriage and got lost in thought. The sudden stop of the carriage cause Toushiro to break out thought and to fall forward which fortunately he caught himself. The carriage door open showing they arrive at the tenth division. He got out and saw Lieutenant Matsumoto waiting for him. He grabs his bag and walk up to her, when he was in arm distance she extended her hand. "Welcome to the Tenth Division as you know I'm Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto. I am here to show you around and tell you what your duties would be." She said as they walk across the court yard. Suddenly she stops walking.

"Hey new kid can I ask you something?"

"Ah yeah and I'm not a kid." She chuckles softly then turn serious. "Do you happen to be related to a Gin Ichimaru by any chance?" she questions softly almost afraid of the answer. "Yeah. He's my father."

"Is that so." She replies softly that Toushiro almost didn't hear it. "Do you know him?"

"Yeah. He saved my life before and he also my fellow Lieutandent." She answers then continue to the tenth main building. Rangiku showed him around explaining everything. Finally, she showed him, his room. It was simple room with futon, dresser, and desk. "Since you're a seated officer you have your own room. But we all still have to share the bath house. Which is down the hall on the right." Rangiku said. "Tomorrow you start your duties but for now get some rest and explore around." With that she left.

 **A week later**

Toushiro was starting to get a hang of things and use to his Captain's lazy, perverted, and lecherous side and Rangiku's contently yelling at their Captain for neglecting his paperwork only because she was too lazy to do her own. Which sadly must of the work fell onto him. Toushiro look at the mirror checking his now healed eye. He was still a little sensitive to light in his left and it scar over a section of his eyebrow. "Shiro!" Captain Shiba yelled busting into his room. "Lieutenant Ichimaru is here to see you."

"Captain please it's rude to come busting into other people rooms." Toushiro said facing his captain. "Well as your Captain I can do what I want. Now don't keep your daddy waiting." He teases him. Toushiro glared at him and move to leave. "Where is my father at Captain?"

"The court yard with Rangiku."

"Thank you." He left toward the court yard. He saw his fox face dad talking with Rangiku. He walks up to them with Gin being the first to see him. He said something to Rangiku before meeting him half way. "Hello my little dragon it's been a long time hasn't."

"Yes, it has been sometime."

"Hmm…let's go for a walk" Toushiro and Gin left the Tenth Division to walk around the seireitei. "Well I have some news it seems that your uncle has adoptive a girl name Rukia. It so happens to be the girl is his wife sister."

"Is that so. Rukia must be happy to learn she has a sister."

"Oh you know this girl?"

"Yes we went to school together."

"Was it you that happen to tell them about her."

"I may have mention it." Gin didn't say anything for a while. "That scar where did you get it." Toushiro stop walking he didn't want to lie to his own father. He never would dare to but Central 46 made it clear not to mention the incident. He decided to tell him what he told his uncle. Gin notice his little dragon wasn't following him. He turns his head to see his little dragon standing in the middle of the street looking down. "I'm sorry, but as order by Central 46. I cannot say."

"Central 46 you say. Well than it must have been big for them to be involved. But I wouldn't push to know more knowing those old hags would come stumbling after me." Gin said and Toushiro could help but smile a little, his father was the one person that had such an effect on him. Gin just knows what to say to make him feel better. Gin continue on with their walk with Toushiro following him. They talk about the last few days and other trivial things. Soon both of them had to return to their respected divisions.

Four years past and in that time Lady Hisana Kuchiki passed away in the morning of spring from an unknown illness. Toushiro kept in touch with the others but Renji who seems to be distancing himself from both Rukia and him. Was it the shock to learn he was a third seat or both him and Rukia were part of the Kuchiki clan he was unsure why. Though both his father and uncle became Captains of the third and sixth division respectfully.

Another year has passed since then. Toushiro was walking around the seireitei with his father when they ran into Byakuya and surprisingly Rukia. Toushiro thinking it was weird since graduation at the academy wasn't tell a few more months. Gin and Byakuya were talking about some little thing that Toushiro wasn't paying attention to because the look on Rukia face was concerning him but he didn't show it.

"Rukia are you alright?" Toushiro ask her. The captains stop their conversation and look at her. "Ah-Ah yes. Yes, I'm find why you ask?" she said. "You look a little pale." Gin interrupted before Rukia can respond. "Well now my little dragon if she says she find it's best we leave her be. Come now, say good day to your Uncle and Aunty." Toushiro groan as Rukia blush. It was odd to think Rukia was technically was now Toushiro Aunt. "Father, please." Gin chuckle and walk forward. "See ya around Rukia and have a good day Uncle."

"See you Toushiro." Rukia called and Byakuya made a nod of agreement. Toushiro quickly caught up to Gin. Rukia watch them leave she didn't like Gin Ichimaru. There was something about him that terrified her. Toushiro wasn't like his father, he was the more approachable of the two. Even though she like Toushiro she couldn't help envy him a little. He was everything she wasn't. He was smart, strong, skilled, and beautiful. He finished the academy less than a year and was ask to be an officer. Her brother seems to favor him more than her it seems. Was she jealous yes but she wanted to be like him to blow others away. The years went by and Toushiro decided to training for bankai some time ago. Toushiro was in the Captain's office finishing his captain's papers like always and some to the lieutenant paper work as well.

Finally, Isshin and Rangiku showed up. Rangiku was sweaty and Captain face had blood and bruise on it. 'So they were at it again.' He thought. "You're late. I finished…these papers." He said showing them the paperwork. Captain Shiba made a happy shout picking up Toushiro who got used to it over the years. "You're amazing Toushiro! Worthy of the next captain." Isshin praise him. "Wait!" Rangiku yelled. "Considering my rank, I should be the next Captain!"

"What are you saying? If someone like you became captain our division would crumble down." Isshin said. Toushiro spoke up while annoyed being man handle still. "My bankai training is going well. I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Hey, Toushiro why are you agreeing with him?" Rangiku question. Isshin set Toushiro down and went to the fridge. Rangiku quickly move to Toushiro cause her ah big asset to jiggle so she can grab Toushiro checks pulling at them. Toushiro made a noise of discomfort which Isshin without turning said. "Don't pester him too much. Uh? Did you see my manju? It was here."

Even getting uses to their antics for last 20 years sometimes Toushiro cannot help but be irritated. Toushiro rub the soreness of his checks from the big breasted lieutenant he turns his head. "Captain. I have something to report." He said seriously. He put the report he receives earlier on the table. "This…"

"No, no. Let's talk about my manju first. I hid it there to eat it afterwards did you see it? Did you?"

"How annoying. Who cares about a manju now?" this was serious issue. "It was good!" Toushiro sigh loudly. "Do you remember the report from two months ago? Naruki **(Narukishi I seen it spelled this way as well)** an average size city. Two months ago, the Shinigami in charge died accidentally." He said while looking down at the report. "Aah…yeah I remember. They're investigating the causes." Isshin called out.

"Yes. I just received last month's report." He read the new report and Isshin turn serious for a second. "The cause is still unknown and two other people died last month." Suddenly the captain took off. "AH! Wait! Where are you going, Captain!?' Rangiku shouted. "To investigate! I leave the rest to you!"

"EH! What…Now!? Alone?"

"Yeah!" he smiled cheekily at them. "I'll be back in about two days, do my work tomorrow!" on that note he continue running. Toushiro saw the look in his captain's eyes he knows that Isshin was worried and truly serious about this. Rangiku on the other hand continue to argue. "What are you saying!? You have to report to the Captain-Commander…AH!" She yelps when he flash step away.

"Darn!" she grabs her zanpakuto started after her captain. "Let's go after him, Toushiro!" she yelled. "No." he answers back causing her to stop. "Let him be. The Captain knows that this case is dangerous, that's why he's going alone."

"I know that! That's why- "

"That's why we must wait for him here. Do you understand? We have to wait. Considering our current power, we would only…be in his way." Toushiro didn't like to admit that he was useless but he had a feeling his captain would have trouble dealing with this and if they had gone it be much worse. Toushiro move to grab his zanpakuto and went to go train. "Were do you think you're going we have paperwork to do."

"Correction you have paperwork I finish mine and the Captains and some of yours now if you excuse me. I'm going to go train." Toushiro smartly answer leaving an angry Ranjiku behind. Toushiro reach the training grounds for the Tenth division he started with a warm-up exercise to warm-up his muscles. Once that was over he had Hyorinmaru memorize. "Ready little one?"

"Yes." With that they train intensely for hours. Hyorinmaru was ruthless pushing Toushiro to his limit, causing him to struggle after a few hours but he refuses to give up. By sunset Toushiro finish for the day. He went to his room to leave his zanpakuto, then he left to the baths to wine down from today's training. The next day was the same he did his work and train tell sunset. His Captain return with a weird look on his face. "Is something the matter Captain Shiba."

"Oh no…nothing the matter. How's banki going for you."

"It's good." Toushiro said slowly as he studies his Captain. Something happen in the World of the Living that change his captain attitude. "Hyorinmaru said that I'm almost there but I needed a push of some kind."

"Is that so. Well I have to go to a Captains meeting to report my experience in the Human World." Isshin left to the first division for the meeting. Toushiro didn't know what happen at the meeting or in the human world but since his captain was not punish for leaving without permission things were fine for now. Isshin watch Toushiro train he was truly amazed at someone so young could achieve so much. His thoughts turn to the girl he met in the human world. 'That girl. She saved a Shinigami and even said she was a Quincy. That's quite brave.'

"Maybe I could meet her again. To thank her properly." He whispers softly. He returns his attention to Toushiro whose spiritual pressure started to increase. 'Was this it. Is he going to use banki?' He wasn't the only one to notice either members of Squad Ten started showing up. Toushiro had his eyes close not paying any attention to them. "Come on little one almost there." Hyorinmaru memorize form said. Unfortunately, Toushiro could not keep it up and drop to his knees panting. "Dammit, I was so close." He thought out loud. The division members sigh in disappointment and left to carry on to whatever they were doing.

'I thought he had it. Oh wells banki is not easy to achieve.' Isshin thought. 'Tomorrow I go see that girl and thank her. I be gone for a few hours what harm can that do.' Isshin thought happily not knowing this would be his last night in the Soul Society. The next day Rangiku came yelling happily into the captain office. "Captain, Captaaaiin! Caaaptaain! I have to go to the dango shop for a sudden mission. Can I ask you to do this." She called holding her stack of paperwork. "Hm?" she finally notices her captain wasn't in the office. She saw a note on the desk it read it out loud.

"To Rangiku, I'm going to the Human World! Come up with some excuse to tell the Head Captain!" her eyes held anger and she started to rip it apart. "WHAT THE HELL!" she screams. Toushiro who came in after her hearing what the note said patch in. "These papers' needed his signature."

"Who cares about that just because he wasn't punished once, now he thinks he can visit the Human World WHENEVER! He really never learns! How can he think so lightly about his job!?"

"Funny coming from you."

"Oh shut up BRAT!" she storms off and Toushiro sighed leaving the papers he needed sign on the Captain desk leaving to go train. The captain didn't return. Search parties where sent out but with no prevail after a month Captain Isshin Shiba was conform to be missing in action. During that month Toushiro work even harder than ever to reach banki then finally it was happening.

Gin watch his son as his spiritual pressure raise, his smile was growing even wider if possible. 'So you finally achieve banki. Who could have guess.' Gin thought shivering slightly as the temperature drop greatly. Gin sense another Captain reiatsu appear next to him. "Here to see the show Captain Ukitake."

"Of course it's not everyday someone reaches banki." He replies, his green eyes gleam with excitement. They watch Toushiro waiting then finally. "Banki…Daiguren Hyorinmaru." The Captains and some Tenth division members (at a distance of course) watch Toushiro right arm cover in ice and near his hand the ice shape of a dragon head encasing the sword up to the hilt. The four pointed stars shape change to an eight-pointed star, the ice continues to cover his shoulders, then two large wings sprouted from his back and a long tail. The ice forms down his left arm and encases his hand turning into a claw, and his feet incased into ice claws similar to his left hand.

"Well my little dragon got bigger." Gin said. "Amazing his zanpakuto and him look like they fused together. Truly wonderful." Ukitake said breathlessly. A new voice spoke up. "It is to be expected coming from the Kuchiki blood." Byakyura said as Gin chuckle. "I believe his intellect came from me. Though skill could come from both sides."

"Now stop you too. This is Toushiro moment of achievement, let it be about him not whom gets credit of his success. It's was him that made it happen regardless were comes from." Ukitake told them. 'These two would never get along. They are always trying to push the other down.' He thought going back to his division. Gin and Byakyura went to speak to Toushiro. "Well my little dragon a congratulation is in order. I must say it's breathe taking."

"Thank you father." Byakyura nod in agreement noticing three Lotus flowers behind the wings. "Train well to take the Captain test Toushiro." Byakyura commented. The Captains took there leave with Gin promising to hold off the other Captains from pressuring into taking the test before he was ready. Five years Gin was able to hold off the others before there was demand to fill the Tenth division captain spot. Over those five years Toushiro train to perfect his banki as much as he could to take the Captain test. Toushiro pass the test making him the youngest Captain in history for being 50 years old which is young compare to the others. Toushiro train more after he was made captain but his banki was still limited.

Gin told him, he was young time is all he need for it to mature. Ten years Toushiro been captain he only been on a handful of missions, but he hasn't received a solo mission since he was a seated subordinate. A hell butterfly came into his office. It's hunting beauty caught the young captain attention he raises his hand to listen to the message. "Captain Ichimaru of the Tenth Division your pretense is requested at the Head Captain Yamamoto office." A male voice said. He got up and left to the first division. It didn't take long to reach the first division he moves to knock on the office door and then enters the large open office.

"Captain Ichimaru there has been a report of abnormal amount of hollow outside Karakura Town, cause of Captain Ukitake health he is unable to handle it. The unseated Shinigami's in the area have been called back for precaution."

"Yes, Head-Captain I would deal with this problem as soon as possible."

"One more thing a report from Shinigami name Rukia Kuchiki has reported an unusual spiritual pressure may have cause the increase in hollow activate. I want you to investigate for one month."

"Understand Head Captain." Toushiro left to the Tenth to retrieve his zanpakuto and to tell Rangiku of the news. He was passing the third when a familiar pretense appears behind him. "Father it's good to see you."

"Ah, my little dragon it good to see you as well. Where you off to?"

"Back to my division to tell them I have to investigate for a month in the World of the Living."

"Oh, why so long my little dragon?"

"Not sure but not my place to question the Head Captain."

"Hmm…alright be careful. We don't want you to go missing like your pervious captain."

"I will, Father." Toushiro said leaving his father to the Tenth. "Was it necessary to send my dragon Captain Aizen." Aizen smile as he appeared. "Toushiro is not as faithful to the Seireitei as he thinks and he wouldn't ever question you no matter what. Beside when did you start caring for a pawn."

"I'm not." Gin replied leaving.

Back with Toushiro he informs Rangiku of the situation as well as other seated members. Toushiro decided to leave his Captain Hoari at the division not wanted it to get damage. He was now standing in front of the Senkaimon to take him to the Human World. When he arrived he instantly felt the unusual spiritual pressure. 'Karakura Town what are you hiding?' Toushiro felt several hollows and went in that direction. He easily took them out then suddenly the spiritual pressure rose and the sky crack open and lots of hollows came out around 25 or more. Toushiro got in a defense upon see the Hollows. There were four Adjuchas among them and they all surrounded him. They got into attack positions, no one move. Their long tails wipe around testing him like they were about to attack but back off.

'What's four Adjuchas working together doing here. They're strong and with the limiter set on me. No, I can do this I cannot doubt myself.' They begin to fight, delivering blow after blow. Toushiro use his Shaiki to continue on. Toushiro was able to kill them all but not without get hurt as well. The incident left Toushiro with many questions. He releases his Shaiki only to stumble forward he had a badly injured side, his chest took a bad hit as well, and some cuts on his legs. 'It's only been a day. What else could happen.' Toushiro thought.

Unknown to the petite captain an unseen mist has enter his system. A man smirk as his plan form.


End file.
